Carts are used to assist an individual in the movement of objects. The types of carts that exist, and the type of items that can be moved, are too numerous to list. However, carts can be generally classified as either a utility or specialty cart. A utility cart does not have any particular use. For instance, a two wheeled platform known as a dolly is commonly used by movers to relocate any object that may otherwise place a strain on the human body. Whereas a specialty cart is typically limited to a specific purpose. A grocery cart holds groceries; a stool supports an individual in a sitting position; a creeper holds an individual in a flat position; and so forth. The problem with utility carts is that there is no predictability with use while the problem with specialty carts is that unless the individual uses it in business, they are grossly under-utilized and if purchased typically become storage paraphernalia for the average purchaser.
The aforementioned creeper cart is an excellent example of a specialty cart that provides an important function but is not practical for the average homeowner. A conventional creeper cart consists of a flat rigid platform having wheels located on an underside to allow for ease of movement and a pad located on the upper surface to support the individual's head. The creeper provides support to the human body while working in tight areas such as under cars and is slid beneath a vehicle facilitating access to the underside of the vehicle. The problem with the creeper is that unless an individual works on an automobile all the time, it is not a practical investment. Further, even if an individual such as a mechanic does work constantly on an automobile there are many components that need not be repaired in a lying down position wherein a reclining or sitting position is preferred. This necessitates the use of modified creepers such as those found in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,380 discloses a creeper having an adjustable support platform. The cart allows for at least a portion of the support surface to be placed at a angular slope by tilting the platform. Provisions are made to allow adjustment to the support surface while a load is placed on the surface. A cushion is provided for the head resting area. The creeper cart remains a specialty cart as its primary function despite tilting of the platform for working beneath an automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,118 discloses another creeper also having a support surface that can be tilted. This support surface is supported by a wire stand that hooks into predefined slots along the back side of the support surface. Increased maneuverability is claimed by offset placement of the support wheels, however this cart also remains a specialty cart for use beneath an automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,446 discloses another a type of cart based upon a support platform and is used for installing flooring. This cart requires an individual to place their body weight on top of the platform so as to provide pressure for proper adhesive attachment of various types of flooring. This cart is limited in its function for installing flooring and would not operate as a creeper.
Carts for various other functions would be most beneficial such as a stool cart that would allow an individual to sit in a lowered position yet remain raised from a cold floor and retain an ability to move. For instance, in the aforementioned mechanic example, the ability to work on the brakes of a vehicle is performed while in a sitting position wherein a wheeled stool is desirable. This wheeled stool is not limited to mechanics for even a housekeeper would find it most beneficial for sitting while arranging dishes, pots, or pans in a lower cabinet.
In addition, there are many instances in which a support platform would be beneficial to allow an individual to work while supported. For instance, a wheeled kneeling platform would assist in those instances where an individual cleans a floor, installs tiling, cleans grout, paints a pool bottom, and so forth. The aforementioned creeper carts are not accommodating for such uses requiring an individual to either purchase a number of specialty carts or do without.
Thus, what is lacking in the art is a utility cart capable of multiple functions providing the convenience of a creeper, stool, and recliner with additional provisions to allow an individual to have proper support while in a kneeling position.